<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodstain by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386100">Bloodstain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TO/KE/R]Project R [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Incest, M/M, Other, Porn, Top Klaus Mikaelson, cuntboy elijah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus需要他的哥哥，他对失去记忆的Elijah愤怒至极。<br/>他再也无法抑制心中的悲痛，他终于决定对他的兄长做出了出格的事情。刺激Elijah回想起他们的过去与他们的关系。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TO/KE/R]Project R [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodstain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：<br/>cuntboy!Elijah<br/>没有逻辑的porn<br/>看起来像强奸，但实际上他们心意相通。</p><p>Antoinette是他们共同转化的吸血鬼后裔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你要跟我回家，哥哥。”<br/>　　<br/>　　陌生的男人出现在他的眼前，Elijah记得那个人，他曾经来过几次酒吧。他的眼神中总是充满着绝望与痛苦，眷恋与渴望。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不会跟你回去的。”Elijah起身拒绝，他的心怦怦直跳，他感觉自己的本能会臣服于他。可面对那些可悲的过去，他为过去的自己悲哀。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，你还不明白现在的处境吗？家族现在需要你！”Klaus瞬移到Elijah面前，将他狠狠地压在钢琴上，“我们需要你，我需要你，Elijah！”<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus的眼中泛着泪光，他无法接受如此陌生的Elijah，可他却每一分每一秒都要将他占为己有。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我根本一点也不在乎！”不，我在乎，可我不想再承受这一切了...<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah挣扎的力度放轻了，他看着悲伤的Klaus感到心痛，锋利的尖刀一次次捅入心脏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，你会原谅我的对吗？”说着，Klaus疯狂地撕扯着Elijah的衣服，他的上衣、裤子...纵使Elijah如何反抗都难敌Klaus粗暴的行为。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在做什么？快放开！”Elijah大叫着，皮肤接触到空气，他感到浑身冰冷，他赤裸的躺在钢琴上无法动弹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，让我告诉你，谁才是你的王。”Klaus咬着Elijah的嘴唇，然后一路亲吻到他的脖子，他张开嘴，狠狠地咬了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”狼毒瞬间侵袭Elijah的全身，他开始乏力，全身发烫，他无助得想要抓住些什么，他双手颤抖着抓住Klaus的双臂，“Niklaus…”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就对了，Elijah，你还记得你是如何雌伏在我的身下吗？一千年来，我们的爱从没有被中断。”Niklaus解开自己的腰带，拉下内裤，露出早已挺立的巨大性器，“每次与你打架，我都硬得不行，你看，Elijah。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别这样，Niklaus，求你了。”Elijah感到恐惧，他羞耻的秘密全然暴露在Klaus的面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，不用害羞，我们做过很多次了。”Klaus拉开Elijah的双腿，欣赏着他垂涎欲滴美丽兄长。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah虽然有着成熟男性的外表，可他的下体却如同女人，他没有男人的阴茎，取而代之的是女性柔美的娇花。这是始祖家族中的秘密，他的父母视他为无用的残次品。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah越是挣扎着想要逃离，越被家族束缚。Niklaus在初次化为狼人时，便贯穿了他的兄长，他们拥抱在一起，相互舔舐伤口。他们是家族的耻辱与怪物，可又不得不承担起家族的重任，他们默契的将秘密掩藏，避而不谈，他们一同从父母那里夺回了兄弟姐妹们地自由。<br/>　　<br/>　　“求你了，Niklaus，不要...”<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus拉开Elijah的双腿，伸手轻抚着娇嫩的花穴，“你看，Elijah，吸血鬼的好处就是我们不论怎么过分的玩，你的下面都能恢复得如同处子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus俯下身，亲吻着Elijah下体的娇花，粉嫩的阴唇如此的美妙。他的舌头伸进狭窄的阴道，搅动着Elijah的神经。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔…”Elijah抓着Klaus的头发，他颤抖着。狼毒侵袭着他的神经，他的双唇中倾泻出美妙的乐曲。<br/>　　<br/>　　昏黄的灯光下，Elijah曼妙的躯体如同文艺复兴时期的雕塑，他的身躯柔软地扭动，如同油画中曼妙的少妇。<br/>　　<br/>　　金发的男子啃咬着Elijah的下体，饥渴得舔舐着洞中流出的液体，如同吸食甜美的蜂蜜。他抬起头，看着浑身泛红的Elijah，轻笑，“我想你准备好了，我亲爱的皇后。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus扶起自己的性器，拉开Elijah的双腿，对准那处粉嫩的柔软之地，丝毫不怜惜地插了进去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，啊啊！唔…”Elijah尖叫着，粗大的巨物不带任何停顿地径直捅进Elijah的阴道。狭窄的花穴无奈地吞吐着Klaus巨龙般的阴茎，淫乱的水渍溅的到处都是，“快拿出来，不，别这样！我跟你回去！啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus不为所动，他俯下身，将Elijah的双腿拉得更开，以方便他顶进花穴的更深入。剧烈的抽插从未停止，他凶狠地撞击着Elijah紧致的阴道，仿佛要将他捅穿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，别，别，这样！”Elijah的声音断断续续，他早已混乱。Klaus的凶狠捅入让他无法抵抗得高潮了，他对Klaus的粗暴变得更加渴望。淫水从阴道中喷涌而出，他的脚趾蜷缩战栗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你高潮了，Elijah，哥哥，你喜欢这个对吗？”Klaus舔着刚刚被他咬的伤口，然后他咬破自己的嘴唇，鲜血混杂着唾液为Elijah舔舐伤口。<br/>　　<br/>　　他亲吻着日夜思念的爱人，他的皇后，他的兄长。可Klaus并不温柔，他一次次伤害着他的挚爱，他粗鲁地冲撞着Elijah的下体，撕裂他的伤口，紧握着Elijah结实的腰，用力得向前顶去。<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus喜爱他兄长的身躯，那美丽的，同时拥有男与女特征的躯体，是神明创造独一无二的天使。他在无数的画作中描绘Elijah的酮体，那毫无瑕疵的宛若石膏般的躯体，让Klaus血脉喷张。<br/>　　<br/>　　他亲吻着Elijah颤抖的身躯，如同一只饿狼，肆意啃咬。下体打桩机般快速冲撞着，他不停地加快速度，变化角度，精准地刺激着Elijah体内的每一个敏感点。当他的龟头突破层层内壁顶到一处柔软时，他的独占欲再次发作。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah无法再说出完整的话，只有美妙的呻吟从他的喉咙中传出，已经到了忍耐的极限，Elijah的理智在Klaus面前完全沦陷。他张着嘴大口喘息，下体的酸麻和疼痛让他不知所措，可那又怎么样，他的内心深处在渴望着Niklaus的深入，他渴望着对方的强暴将他贯穿。<br/>　　<br/>　　被抹除的记忆被封存在红色的门扉中，Elijah不敢触碰，而Klaus的出现，一次次地用力敲砸着紧闭的暗红色门。只要他闭上眼睛，Elijah便被笼罩在一片血海之中，他伸手想要呼救，可没人听得见。泪水从他的眼角流出，他承受着Klaus的暴行，可他的心却被封印在极度深寒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，看着我，我在这儿。”Klaus察觉到Elijah的不对劲，他停下了身下的动作，抚摸着Elijah的面颊，“我在这儿，哥哥。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“Niklaus…”Elijah惊慌失措地蜷缩着。他双手勉强撑着自己的身体，浑身布满淫乱不堪的痕迹。他的眼框发红，眼角的泪痕格外的醒目。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着这样的哥哥，Klaus感到绝望，他从未感到Elijah离他如此的遥远，他们近在咫尺，却形同陌路。于是他停了下来，从Elijah的体内抽了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　红肿的花穴被摩擦着，巨大的扩张让他无法完全合拢，依然微微张开的挽留。Elijah双腿依然张开着，他双眼无神地看着Klaus。那被刻在灵魂里的记忆让他无意识地抓住了Klaus的手臂，“别，Niklaus，别走…”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我错了，Elijah。你是对的，Elijah Mikealson is DEAD.我不该干涉你的选择...”Klaus把Elijah抱了起来，他让他坐在他的腿上，他们紧紧相拥。他绝望地抱着被他强暴的Elijah,泪水浸湿了Elijah的肩头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“No,Niklaus,no,please.”Elijah回抱住Klaus，他双手捧起对方的头，低下头给予了他一个吻。像蝴蝶轻轻地拍动翅膀，那感觉妙不可言，宛如剧烈的毒药。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道你，你们，都在我的记忆中。我就像透过玻璃在看另一个人的人生。他一生都在围绕着你，他的痛苦，他的幸福，他的爱与恨，所有的一切都与你有关。”Elijah抚摸着Klaus柔软的金色卷发，“就算是我不再记得了，我的心依然在你身边。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah的挽留是一个信号，Klaus放弃了最后的理性，他狼人的冲动将占据全部，“Elijah，我给过你机会了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“Niklaus…please...”Elijah伸手扶起Klaus的性器，将它重新引导插入自己的体内。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，我会操开你的子宫。”Klaus这样在Elijah的耳边喃喃。他舔舐着Elijah泛红的耳朵，低头亲吻着他的脖子，吮吸着他的乳房。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah仰起头呻吟，他喘息着，感受着自下而上的深入。坐在Klaus身上的Elijah开始主动迎合着男人的律动，他感受着体内的一点将要被打开。他退无可退地狠心向下坐去，将Klaus还未进入的阴茎全部吞下。<br/>　　<br/>　　疼痛让他痉挛，他高声尖叫，仿佛要被Klaus捅穿。Elijah的下体淫乱不堪，淫水四溅，他颤抖着的双腿攀上Klaus的腰。体内的阴茎深入进了子宫内部，巨大的龟头卡在里面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，哈……”Elijah战栗着感受着高潮的到来。<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus再次伸出利齿啃咬着Elijah的脖颈，他的阴茎在子宫内外来回抽插，每一次冲破子宫口，他都能感受到那穴道带来的无比销魂。他爱抚着Elijah的身躯，加快了抽插的速度，狼性爆发的Klaus阴茎又涨大了一圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　快感夺走了两个人的理智，他们抱在一起，犹如最原始的生物一样交媾。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，我的北极星...”Klaus在Elijah耳边耳语。嘴上说着最甜蜜的话，下体却进行着最粗暴的性交。<br/>　　<br/>　　被吸血鬼本性放大的欲望层层叠叠，被灵魂牢记的情感在此释放。Elijah承受着Klaus带来的冲撞与撕咬，他就像是为了承受这一切而生。Klaus给予他的痛苦，正是填补Elijah最致命的快感。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们之间的欲望除了疯狂的交媾，别无他求。<br/>　　<br/>　　当Klaus将精液全部射入Elijah销魂的子宫内后，Elijah仿佛坏掉了一样。他的腹部被撑了起来，浓稠的液体涌入他的子宫。<br/>　　<br/>　　他攀着Klaus的肩膀，高潮迭起，看来他需要很久才能消化。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah…”Klaus呢喃着他的名字，他伸出手紧抱着Elijah柔软而有力的腰肢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会跟你回去的，Niklaus。因为你需要我。”过了一段时间Elijah从他的身上站起来，他用力扯下窗边的窗帘裹在身上，“不过，我得先换件衣服。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，老天，我就知道你们不会这么快解决问题的。对了，走之前记得赔我的酒吧。”Antoinette从酒窖中探出头，她向Klaus翻白眼，“‘父亲’，下一次请不要这么催眠我。即使我是吸血鬼，关在酒窖里这么久我也会感到寒冷的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的‘母亲’，会补偿你的，况且，这些年多亏了你照顾他。”Klaus坐在钢琴凳上，一只手胡乱地弹奏着噪音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要制造噪音，亲爱的。我跟你的账一会儿再算。”Elijah率先堵住Klaus的嘴。即使他现在只裹着一张单子，他也像个端庄的女王，仰起头，“亲爱的Antoinette，请你放心。你可以先跟我们一同回新奥尔良，我们真的很想念你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，算了吧，与您一起弹钢琴，然后再被我的醋坛子吸血鬼‘父亲’追杀？”Antoinette摇了摇头，扔给他们一套衣服，“我不想再介入你们的感情了。”漂亮的女吸血鬼靠在吧台无奈叹气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Niklaus，看来我们之间还有很多事情没有清算。”Elijah再次坐到Klaus的腿上。他拽着Klaus的领子，一口咬在他的脖子上。而他腿间流出了被填充在子宫内部的精液...<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>